Clockblocker
Clockblocker is based on the Clockblocker, a superhero from the Worm universe. Classified as a "Striker 7", Clockblocker has the ability to freeze-in-time anything he comes into direct contact with or through thin materials - rendering it completely invulnerable and immovable for anything between 30 seconds and 10 minutes. Translating this character into a champion was fun and surprisingly easy considering the sheer number of tricks and versatile uses of his power that Clockblocker shows within the serial. The only significant change to the character's canon powerset is the champion's ultimate, as the hero does not have teleportation powers. Lore Abilities for seconds, an effect he can apply in versatile ways. His basic attacks will apply this to his attack target, who cannot be affected again for 8 seconds. |description2 = If Dorian would take lethal damage, he resists the grave by applying Inviolable to his own armor. This cannot happen again for 60 seconds. Dorian will exit stasis with 3% of his maximum health. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Passive |affects = Various |damagetype = |flavor = The universe would sooner bend before something I've touched moves. |notes = }} Dorian scatters 11 pieces shrapnel over an area in front him that he affects with his innate, causing them to float in space. Enemies that pass through the shrapnel are harshly and take magic damage. Enemies can only take damage from each piece of Shrapnel once. |leveling = 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 % 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 220 / 330 / 440 / 550 / 660 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds |range = |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |notes = *''The duration of the field is determined by Inviolable.'' }} Dorian raises a barrier that he then applies his innate to, creating an indestructible wall in front of him that intercepts and destroys oncoming hostile effects as well as being impassible. The wall will enemies who attempt to pass through, dealing magic damage. |leveling = 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds |range = |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |notes = *''The duration of the wall is determined by Inviolable.'' }} Dorian shoots threads from a device on his wrist, binding with the first unit they hit and applying Inviolable. This can affect both allies and enemies. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds |range = |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Units |damagetype = |notes = }} Dorian's basic attacks deal 25 + (7.5 level) bonus magic damage. This bonus is doubled while Mover 5 is active. |description2 = For the next 10 seconds, Dorian gains 300 bonus attack range (425 total range) versus targets vulnerable to Inviolable, with the attacks causing him to blink on his target. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 75 / 60 / 45 seconds |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = Mover 5?! Flyboys get 4 - I fricking teleport! |notes = * To clarify, Mover 5 has no effect versus targets immune to Inviolable. * The effect is comparable to Phase Dive or Unseen Predator, except the empowered attacks only work against vulnerable enemies. The range indicator will be visible for the duration even if there are no valid targets in range. }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history Gallery